<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Fucking For Survival INDEX by CaptainJimothyCarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834042">Kinktober 2020: Fucking For Survival INDEX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter'>CaptainJimothyCarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Index only, things will be linked in the index if you don't want to search. For those reasons is why I removed the tags, so I don't clog feeds up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't forget to bookmark!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's an index of the ships and prompts for Kinktober. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779357">Dirty talking/sexting/phone sex: StevePeggy</a><br/>They’ve been getting more comfortable with technology + one another and have started to send dirty texts back and forth, trying to get the other to break their facade first. This <em>does </em>result in a quickie, closet sex.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825095">Public Sex/Humilation: StevePeggy</a><br/>They’re at a fancy gala courtesy of Howard Stark to keep face with the world. Knowing how <em>boring </em>these events are, Steve slips a vibrator inside of Peggy’s panties in the car and controls it by remote while at the event.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925691">Medical Kink: ClintBucky</a><br/>Clint has a problem, well several problems. For one, he visits Brooklyn hospital far too much than a normal citizen should. For two, the nurse who always seemed to be there when Clint needed help was adorable as hell. For three, he was sure the other was into him because why <em>else </em>would he flirt with him? For four, Clint was <em>definitely </em>into him. Four five, Clint was a human disaster. Who in the fuck flirted with you when you are trying not to <em>panic </em>over a goddamn injection and how was he to tell the other that he was into him while he fed a catheter down his cock?<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109480">Oral Sex/Deep throat: SteveNatashaPeggy</a><br/>If there's one thing Steve knows in life, it's that Natasha and Peggy are <em>super </em>competitive. Seriously, it mirrors Clint and Bucky's competitive nature and that's nothing to be cheesing about, really. He's learned not to get in the middle when it comes to their games involving sparring to shooting to even Mario Kart [which is now banned in the Rogers/Carter/Romanoff household]. Steve often takes the middle ground and he guesses enough is enough one day when he wakes up to find himself tied down to the kitchen chair and Natasha and Peggy are above him. At first, he thinks this is because he ate the last slice of cheesecake until they really explain the situation. <em>Whoever gets him to cum the fastest gets to have sex with him tonight while the other is forced to simply just watch. </em>They don't want to hear Steve's middle solution of fucking <em>both </em>of them, instead, they just gag him with Peggy's panties and go to town.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171403">ABO: PeggyAngie:</a><br/>Female Alphas are rare and despite her demeanor, Peggy Carter is an Omega. There are only a handful of people who know that fact and those that do know Peggy won't hesitate to shoot them if they tell anyone. That being said, Peggy is starting to lose focus on her job due to stress and yearn for her Alpha. Her suppressants have stopped working and while she's ignored the symptoms, Angie physically can't. She whispers thoughts and ideas into Peggy's ear while she sleeps, causing the Omega to think of nothing but being knotted. Her heat hits her and she's forced to take emergency leave for her job. Angie spends the week pampering her Omega, loving her, and letting Peggy <em>finally </em>start to accept herself for who she is. And about time too given how rapidly Peggy gets pregnant with their first of many litters. If they plan to have anymore, they just might need to move.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194276">Watersports/Humilation: SteveBucky [Skinny Steve]</a><br/>Steve has got to have the worse bladder in the history of men. He can barely go an hour without having to pee, even less after he's consumed something to drink and given his meds make him constantly thirsty, he's constantly drinking and well, do you see the problem here? It comes to a head one night when Steve and Bucky are at the bar and Steve pisses himself, too drink and tried to get up and try to stand in line for the bathroom. That unlocks a side in Bucky that loves to see Steve's jeans growing darker and the fact the man is so flushed and embarrassed by this action but clearly has nothing against it when Bucky makes him do it again and again.  <br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353332">Fisting/Squirting/Training: SteveBucky</a><br/>Steve has a kink no one but Bucky knows about and that's only because Bucky is one of the only people Steve trust. Bucky knows Steve's limits before he does and knows when to slack and knows when to push them. And knows when to expose them. He loves to feel his fist deep inside of his gut, especially after a long day of frustration. Just...he never thought to be caught with a fist deep in his ass.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Breeding/Monster kink: ClintBucky [ABO, Omega!Hybird Clint and Alpha!Hybird Bucky<br/>There was a sweet smell wafting through the forest and Bucky couldn’t help himself in following that smell. The last he expected was to find a blonde laying in what had to be a makeshift camp, suffering. He was clearly in head and neglecting his natural biology. The poor thing didn’t even complain when Bucky had nosed him to roll over and <em>must’ve </em>been out of his head when he didn’t react to seeing a hybrid wolf above him. Clearly, he was out of his mind even when he dropped his jeans down and rolled over to present, presenting a wet hole and a fluffy tail.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Medical/Lactation Kink: SteveThor [Omega, Skinny Steve] [<br/>Omega Steve has had to change OVYGNs for the third time. The first one had moved away, so it wasn't Bruce's fault. The second one kept insisting on these disgustingly old practices that really made his skin crawl when he thought about it, but his new one? Well, Steve was thinking of running away just because he didn't expect a 6'0 blonde with piercing blue eyes, ripped muscles, and a charming smile at that to call his name. And he certainly didn't expect to feel so relaxed next to an Alpha. Thor was one of the calmest, gentlest Alpha's he's ever met. He didn't judge Steve on his pregnancy for a one-night stand. Unfortetly hormones of being next to an Alpha and pregnant at that meant Steve was a lot more sensitive than normal. Thor really took it in stride as Steve squirted slick over him quite a few times and his cock was constantly just about dribbling cum. He tried to pretend the Alpha wasn't hard as his check-ups became more and more abrasive and throughout. Steve was only so small and fragile at that with his health, so Thor had to be throughout here. He didn't want to miss something and hurt Omega or pup. Steve is just weeks away from birthing and miserable, to the point Thor is forced to make home visits and while he's done hundreds in his time as a doctor, the sigh of a naked omega in an apartment that felt like home and love made him just want to throw everything out the window and mate him. Steve deserved the best and being a pregnant omega alone, with no mate simply wouldn't do. <br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Dom/Sub: Angie/Peggy [Modern AU]<br/>While a badass on the field and taking no shit from anyone, Peggy only bows to one person and that's her [unofficial] wife. Angie knows Peggy is overworked in her job and knows exactly what she needs when she comes home, aching and hurting from screaming at idiots all day and literally having to do the heavy lifting. Peggy might not want to submit some days but Angie knows better than her on what she wants and needs.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Pregnancy Kink/Birthing kink: SteveBuckyThor [Omega Steve, Alpha Bucky/Thor]<br/>Being pregnant has to be the worst thing for Steve Rogers and this comes from a guy who was asthmatic and close to dying on a daily basis before the serum saved his life. It's not that he doesn't enjoy being pregnant with their little pup bouncing around in his stomach, but not being able to attend missions and forced to run it from the sidelines reminds him too much of his pre-serum days and having to run alley baseball games while in his room. Steve struggles to adjust to the reality he's pregnant and has become almost helpless as his stomach grows large from this litter. Bucky and Thor think its the best thing that's ever happened because they get to tend to their beloved Omega and perhaps there's a trick or two up Thor's sleeve just to get Steve to relax. And maybe, just maybe the pair have a thing for watching their mate give birth.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Sex Work/Aftercare: SteveBucky<br/>Bucky is a camboy, where its safer for him to do rather than being out in public. A regular viewer asks him to piss himself and Bucky gives him what he wants. Rubbing himself through his clothes as he pisses himself. He just doesn't expect to see Steve in the doorway watching him. Steve, of course, <em>knows </em>he does this, but its still odd to be watched by his boyfriend. Unable to help himself, Steve joins in and it's not like his viewers have a problem with it, especially when Bucky accidentally elbows him when Steve starts to tickle him to make him pee more, causing Steve to piss himself too. It becomes a big waterfest of wet clothes between them before Steve fucks Bucky live on camera, much to his viewer's pleasure. The camera is still rolling as Steve tends to the brunette afterward, both of them unaware people are watching as Steve tenderly cleans Bucky up. <strong><br/></strong><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Virginity Sex: SteveThor [Trans Boi Steve]<br/>Skinny Steve and Thor met on a dating app and it was <em>just </em>supposed to be them meeting for lunch. That's it. Nothing sexual. Just Steve inviting Thor over for lunch and getting to know the man in person rather than online. What wounds up happening is Steve admitting he's a virgin and Thor, with all his godly talents, asking Steve if he's interested in changing that. Steve is. He can't say no. [He can but whose gonna tell Thor no?] Thor is nothing but soft and gentle, a contrast to his Godly body. He spends hours opening Steve up, lavishing him in sweet, sweet love. Until they reach the final event where Steve is nothing but a sobbing mess, and this results in one of the best nights in his life.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Clothes Sex/Lingerie/mutual masturbation: StevePeggySousa<br/>There's a secret around the office and its the fact that no one knows Steve, Peggy, and Daniel are together. No one asks, they don't say anything. Steve tells Peggy and Daniel to head home to get a warm shower in, while he finishes up at the office despite they're all equally covered in the same amount of sewer gunk. <strike>[Don't ask].</strike> Steve gets home right when Daniel gets out of the shower, quickly talking one himself. He's happy to find that Daniel and Peggy are happily making out on the couch, no one bothering to put clothes on. It turns into a humping fest before Peggy rides Daniel in reverse, slowly taking Steve's cock down her throat. She has to stops moving to focus on Steve's cock choking her, giving Daniel plenty of ablity to focus on fucking her. Its an even match between who cums first, Daniel shooting his load deep inside of her while Peggy moans around the rod down her throat in orgasm and Steve shooting his load down her throat. Steve's the only one with enough energy to carry them all into the bedroom sated and happy.<strong><br/></strong><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Sex Toys/Strap-ons/Pegging: StevePeggy<br/>Peggy's in control tonight and she has a brand new toy she wants to play with. How can Steve say no when she looks so goddamn beautiful with that thing between her legs?<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Costume Kink/Roleplay/Striptease: StevePeggy<br/>Steve and Peggy are on a mission together and the Captain can’t quite take his eyes off of his beloved in that blonde wig. After a bit of fumbling and some fast-acting on Peggy’s part, the mission is finished and they’re waiting for extraction that’s going to take a day to get to them due to the snowstorm. That’s fine with Peggy because she was planning with her husband and the blonde wig.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Voyeurism/Cuckolding: StevePeggyThor<br/>How many times did she have to tell him that she could handle what in the hell her husband gave her? But Steve always held back when it came to pleasing his wife despite how rough and controlling he could get. It wasn't like the argument was one-sided here. He wanted to lose control too, but Peggy didn't deserve it if Steve couldn't control herself. Peggy got an idea in her head after she'd watch Steve and Thor train together, watching how her husband did lose some control in wrestling and how Thor could really manhandle someone. It was just an idea, but really neither of the blondes said no when Peggy asked them if Thor would be liked to join them in the bedroom. In fact, Steve looked excited. But knowing his wife, Steve had set Peggy up with the perfect view of their bed and used the right amount of silk rope to tie her to the chair so she couldn't interrupt them.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Solo Masturbation/masturbation with toys: SteveBuckyPeggy<br/>A woman has to take care of herself, doesn't she? Peggy is tired of waiting for Steve and Bucky to return from their mission that was delayed yet another week for extraction due to some government confliction. She takes care of her own frustration with some toys bought for this manner and a few well-done selfies just to tease her boys. Little did she know that her boys were already back and Bucky damn well almost ruined the surprise when he moaned at the photo of Peggy riding a cock that challenged his own size. They decide to enjoy the show until Steve sees how close Peggy is and steps in to help her stave off the orgasm, at least until they all can cum at the same time. Steve uses his Captain's voice to make sure Peggy follows his orders through for once.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Threesome/double penetration [with hints of breeding and dirty talk]: SteveAngiePeggy<br/> War and the serum prepared Steve for just about everything or so he thought. It just didn't prepare him for the reality that the two women he loved more than life itself would have a sex drive that matched his own, if not even more. It's Steve's birthday and while he would love nothing more than to spend that with the women he loved, Peggy and Angie had other ideas. This involves Steve waking up to find Peggy dressed in red and Angie in blue lingerie [lacy bras, garters, stocking, the whole nine yards]. If that wasn't enough, he woke up to Peggy tit-fucking him, not allowing him to even so much as a movie while Steve was allowed to finger Angie, but his eyes <em>had </em>to stay on Peggy. If that wasn't enough, Angie was rubbing his cock with her feet shortly after, causing him to throb and ache and cum over her pretty stockings. It's a whole mess that causes Steve to go into a frenzy, taking his time eating them both out, fucking them into oblivion that causes the bed to actually break, and two surprises to show up nine months later. <br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Humiliation/Dry humping: SteveBucky<br/>Details coming soon.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Mistress/Dominatrix: StevePeggy [Trans Male Steve]<br/>Steve wants to lose his virginity and he can only think to do that with Peggy Carter, the local dominatrix.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Jealousy Kink/Beard Kink: SamSteve<br/>Steve is forced to spend a good three months away from Sam due to work. This is the risk they knew that would happen when Steve takes the position of being an architect for Stark Industries. Still, Sam believes in that the distance makes the heart grow fonder and it proves to be true when he picks Steve up from the airport and barely resists jumping his bones due to that beard. He barely makes it until he's home and Steve's beard is lovingly rubbing his inner thighs raw.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Overstimulation/edging: SteveBucky<br/>Steve has been nothing but a little shit as of late, so Bucky takes matters into getting this punk straight in his own hands. This involves some good places ropes, vibrator, and a crying Captain <em>begging </em>to cum and it's not <em>fair </em>that he can't cum. His recovery rate is basically nonexistent! Bucky, why don't you let him cum? Bucky lets him cum, but it's not without a monkey paw by overstimulating him until Steve is in the worst shape and pissing himself. That's when Bucky takes mercy on him and finishes on the blonde's chest with a satisfying smirk. Not everyone can say they've made Captain America beg and cry before without even touching them.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Spanking/breath control/latex fetish: NatashaPeggySteve [Dom/Sub]<br/>Steve is exposed for his latex fetish when Peggy catches him looking up porn one night. [Porn is very healthy with them, but <em>still, </em>Rogers you should've told us.] In order to give him what he wants, the girls devise a plan. That means Peggy in a full latex suit with perfect holes exposing her beautiful cunt and ass. Steve is forced to sit tied to the bed while Natasha spanks Peggy in Steve's lap so he feels every little thrust and whimper from her. So he knows how she is affected by this. He is <em>just </em>allowed to control her breathing, but only just. In the end, Steve is allowed to ravage Peggy while Natasha rides her wife's face, listening to the wet sounds of Peggy being fucked in leather.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Sex pollen/Oviposition: StevePeggy [Mermaids!]<br/>After months of trying, Peggy <em>knows </em>it's the day. The day that her and Steve would convince to have their own litter of children. While various mermaids in parts of different seas possess a different way of how babies are convinced and birthed, theirs worked very much like seahorses, Peggy found. Her and Steve would convenience and fuck to their marry delight until she was able to transfer her eggs in Steve. Peggy possessed a tentacle for this purpose, one that would expose itself when she was ready. And Steve was certainly ready. Peggy's never seen such a sight of her man blissed out as egg after egg-filled him. Watching him orgasm in bliss as the eggs grew larger and larger. And <em>really </em>that's his fault for having such good genes. Though Peggy adored watching Steve carry their soon-to-be babies and if giving him the eggs was arousing for both of them, so was watching Steve give birth.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>Sleepy sex/morning sex: SteveSousa<br/>Some days, Steve still has problems believing that Daniel is real. That they’re both men out of time and yet have somehow managed to find one another and build the perfect life. He just wants to show his appreciation to the man he loves. Unfortunately, Daniel had the same idea.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>SteveBuckyThor:<br/>Steve always has to be the one in control, he hates not to have control of a situation. If something happens beyond his control, there's that overpowering guilt that follows. He bears the world on his shoulders and carries that weight as if he's alone. But he's not alone, Bucky and Thor are there, watching this. Enough is enough when Bucky demands that Steve just for one simple night let Thor and him take care of him. It causes some spiffy arguing before Steve gives up just so he doesn't have to argue. Thor shows him one of the lesser-known sides of him: being the God of fertility. And while Steve can't get pregnant, he damn well is under this God's control of being able to cum on command and let go the weight of the world for one night.<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>StevePeggy/SteveBuckyPeggy [ABO. Omega Peggy]:<br/>There was nothing about her that didn't scream Alpha. From the moment Peggy walked into the room, she claimed the attention of everyone there and if she didn't, she made herself known. She <em>got </em>people's attention one way or another. She was loved as much as she was hated and feared as much as she was loved. The bottom line was Peggy Carter didn't waste her time with stupid politics of someone's biology. Long as they had good morals, could hold a gun, and fight and could follow orders, she didn't give two shits if they were going to birth pups later in life or not. This was a war, not a maternity ward. But that being said, Peggy Carter harbored a secret that no one knew about. The only person that knew was presumed dead - Peggy Carter was an Omega. She took hormones to stave off her heats and to change her scent into an Alpha given that was the only way she could enter the military. Luck would have it that she and Steven are caught in a blizzard in the middle of the war in '43. They're forced to take shelter in some abandoned cabin. Her body is forced into an unbearable heat that Steve refuses to let her suffer through alone. It makes some convincing but Steve helps her through it by having Peggy learn that being an Omega isn't so bad and her secret is safe with him.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>SteveBuckyThor: Role Reverse [Impact play, rough sex, verbal humiliation]<br/>Thor and Steve are Doms and love their role in sharing Buck [sub]. Bucky gets it into his head that he wants to at least attempt topping a Dom. It's not unheard of nor frowned upon, just different. Not one to squash any means of Bucky <em>wanting </em>to do something, Thor agrees to switch places. Bucky is nervous at first, terrified he's going to somehow hurt the god, terrified it would bring back memories of his time in Hydra, but Steve is there and Thor is there. They're calming to the man who should be playing Dom. It's with Steve's guidance and Thor's encouragement that Bucky finds that energy locked inside of him again. Thor is locked away in chastity and Bucky himbofies him. At the end of the agreed weekend of nothing but sex, no one wants to change back their roles.<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>SamThor [Dom/Sub]: Post-mission Sex and orgasm denial.<br/>Sam has a dirty, little secret, or well a <em>big </em>secret and that's Thor. He likes to keep him at the ready in a chastity. Thor is forced to beg and ask his Dom to cum, he wants to make Sam cum even more, wanting his pleasure more than his own. Thor craved a manhandling no one else can give him but Sam. Sam even takes it far enough to mark Thor with a tattoo, the beast of a man purring in delight when Sam finishes his marking. <br/>After an intense mission, Sam comes straight home and fucks Thor. He barely gets the man inside their apartment before pants are shoved down and he's buried deep inside of his sub. Sam fills him up, leaving Thor wanting.<br/><br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>AngiePeggy: [Middle Aged Married Sex.]<br/>Peggy has started to worry that she's not as attractive in Angie's eyes. She always tries to push those thoughts aside, blames it on this reasoning or that. Try to focus on their loving marriage because it <em>is </em>sweet and loving and that's what should matter, but doubt is doubt. It has a way to sneak up on you in the vilest of means. Angie gets whift of Peggy's thoughts and disproves them in a loving, lavishing mean that leaves Peggy wishing she'd taken more than just a weekend off of work. Their sex results in raunchier times than when they're in their youth. <br/><br/>
</li>
</ol><p><br/>Ships you expect to see:</p><ul>
<li>StevePeggy</li>
<li>SteveBuckyPeggy</li>
<li>SteveAngiePeggy</li>
<li>PeggyAngie</li>
<li>SteveSousa</li>
<li>SteveThor</li>
<li>SteveThorBucky</li>
<li>StevePeggyThor</li>
<li>SteveBucky</li>
<li>SteveBuckySam</li>
<li>SteveSam</li>
<li>BuckySam</li>
<li>ClintBucky</li>
<li>ClintBuckySam</li>
<li>ClintBuckyNatasha</li>
<li>FitzSimmons [this one is really used lightly and I can only do it towards something gentle. They will forever just be babies in my mind]</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. OKAY SOOOO things are going to seperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm going to start posting these chapters in individual fics and put them in a series so you can easiy find them. i advice looking for them there. i will link them in the index page tho! I know I have all the comments here but it gets so muddled for me sometimes and hard to concentrate and this is easier for ADHD fish brain.</p><p>Thanks for understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While you're at it, why don't you follow me on:</p><p>Tumblr:<br/>CaptainPeggyCarterismysexuality</p><p>Twitter:<br/>CapJamesCarter</p><p>for quality himbo content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>